


Janstar Kiss

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/F, My first janstar story, This was rushed, light kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: She knows this is about him, it always has been. It always will be. And she can pretend she's okay with it.





	Janstar Kiss

Janna tried to pretend that this was okay. Afterall, Star was the one to initiate the kiss and Janna just went with it. Tangled her fingers in Star’s hair, taking in the scent of perfume Star uses, and only lets a sound slip out every time she feels the tip of Star’s tongue run over her lips. She doesn't push it that far.

 

She knows this is about Marco. That's why Star invited her over with the excuse that Marco was going out with Jackie and she wanted some fun. Except they didn't leave the house. Instead, Star pulled at her sleeve, wiggling her eyebrow in a way that almost made her blush, and she only let go when she was in her room. Janna wanted to ask why she was acting so weird, but when Star pushed her back up against the wall, Janna suddenly realizing that the room was completely dark, every thought except Star biting her lip left her mind.

 

“Star-”

 

Star’s lips push against her own. Janna’s first thought is the sweet taste of kiwi chapstick. The second thought is the Star runs her hand over Janna's side until she's holding her hand. Finally she closes her eyes and manages to kiss back, her free hand rests on the back of Star's neck to pull her closer.

 

That was half an hour ago and Janna finds herself pressed into Star’s bed with her resting between her legs and their mouths still glued together. It's not long before Star’s hand is running under her shirt along her stomach.

 

“S-Star,” it wasn't meant to sound as flirtatious as it did, but it still got her attention. She pulls up enough to let Janna see the hazy, desire filled look in her eyes. She swallows hard, “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, why not?” she stills has her hand on her stomach. Janna feels as if her skin was burning.

 

“We basically just made out and you seemed upset when Marco-” Star shook her head as a warning, “I just… I’m confused.”

 

There's a wicked grin on her now, “You could be something else if you-”

 

“I care about you,” she runs a hand over her cheek which Star rubs into letting herself leave a small kiss on her palm.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m just messed up right now.”

 

“I think…” carefully she tried to think of the right words, “You're hurt, but I'm here for you.”

 

She smiles before laying her head against Janna's chest, “Thank you.”

 

She can at least pretend she's okay.


End file.
